winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Locked Away
|camera=Canon 550D |genre=Drama |length=5:16 |setting=Plymouth |link= |previous="The Slow Method" |next= }} Locked Away is the thirty-second short production by Wingless Films. It stars Tom Menary as a man convalescing in a secluded apartment, and Annie Knight as his dutiful carer. The film was shot and directed by Jim Elton, who also provided the voice of the jet-setting friend in the short's two phone message scenes. Synopsis "A story of loss and paella". Summary The film opens on a ticking clock beside a mobile phone, with a man, Ben, (Tom Menary) sitting hunched up beneath the window of his small, enclosed room. A woman (Annie Knight) arrives at the door and knocks. Ben opens the door to a tray of food and drink, which he quickly brings inside before anyone can see. He eats, and falls alseep in place on the floor, his utensils left where he dropped them. The following morning, he is woken by another knock, and checks the time. He takes his mobile from the bed and plays a voice message from a friend (Jim Elton), recorded while travelling in Spain. The friend urges him to try paella, and reminds Ben that he will be returning home soon. Ben replies as if having a conversation with the recording, and becomes sombre after his friend says he will soon be back. Later, Ben stares out of the window, watching an airplane pass overhead. He continues his routine, though without enthusiasm, listlessly playing with his food while sitting under the window. He takes his bowl out to the door, but is surprised by the woman, waiting in the hallway. He jumps back, scared, and cowers in the corner as she knocks insistently. She eventually gives up, and Ben slumps into the foetal position, worn out. He replays the message, this time becoming upset by his friend's last recorded words. He sits on the bed, waiting for the next knock, but time passes and there is no sign of his carer. Making up his mind, Ben crosses to the door and opens it slightly, returning to the bed. The woman arrives, and, finding the door ajar, enters the room for the first time. She sits down next to Ben and says "Hello", prompting a hopeful response from him. Credits Cast *Ben .... Tom Menary *The Carer .... Annie Knight *Phone Voice .... Jim Elton Crew *Jim Elton **Creator/director **Cinematographer **Co-editor **Foley artist *Tom Menary **Scriptwriter **Co-editor **Music composer *Annie Knight **Props supplier Production The screenplay for Locked Away was written between September 3 and September 5, 2012, under the working title Tower. Filming took place in Plymouth on September 6, and editing began on September 14. The completed film was released on the following day, alongside its original soundtrack. Music The original score to Locked Away was composed by Tom Menary. It introduces a central motif, heard most prominently over the end credits, and contains several piano-led tracks. The digital album was released alongside the film on September 15, 2012, featuring six score cues and three bonus tracks, including a demo of an early, rejected theme. External links * * * *Stills gallery on Facebook References Category:Locked Away Category:2012 films